


Увечье

by av2



Series: Ханджи и Ливай в каноне [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ханджи недомогает, и Ривай пытается понять почему.
Series: Ханджи и Ливай в каноне [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827268
Kudos: 2





	Увечье

**Author's Note:**

> Судя по повязке у Ханджи скорее всего веко просто зашито и нет искусственного глаза. Давайте допустим, что для красоты она такой могла себе завести. И-и я вообще не спец в этой вашей микрохирургии глаза, поэтому тут, строго говоря, написана неправда (автор так и недогуглился че делать, если тебе камень попал в глаз, а ты в условном 19 веке).

Когда Ханджи не спустилась на завтрак, это был сигнал о помощи.

Ривай не стал ее дожидаться — увидев в столовой пустой стул рядом со своим, сразу же к ней поднялся. Раньше она иногда могла опоздать или по рассеянности проморгать назначенное время, но теперь ей, как главе Разведкорпуса, нельзя было отсутствовать. Неужели непонятно? «Видимо, нет», — раздраженно решил Ривай. Умом-то он понимал, что Ханджи — это Ханджи, и что командование она взяла по его желанию, не своему. По крайней мере частично.

На стук и призывы выходить никто не ответил, на угрозу выбить дверь — тем более. Ривай не шутил — ему не понравилось ни отсутствие ответа, ни тишина, он бы действительно ее выбил. Но стоило только нажать на ручку, как дверь открылась сама, и он вошел, чувствуя себя идиотом. Мог бы сначала проверить, а не кричать на весь коридор.

Ханджи лежала на кровати в углу. Первым делом Ривай проверил ее дыхание, пульс, температуру — и обнаружил, что все в порядке. Легкие работали, сердце билось, кровь грела, но хозяйка тела спала мертвецки пьяным сном. Все правое веко было в высохших желтых выделениях — это последствия удаления остатков глаза. У кровати стояла недопитая бутылка, какая-то рукопись, на обложке которой Ривай без труда опознал почерк Эрвина: «Дневник №12». Ого, он еще и вел дневник. И что же Ханджи там такого вычитала?

В комнате пахло перегаром, затхлостью, сыростью. Ривай швырнул о стол ни в чем неповинную тетрадку, поставил бутылку. Там же звякнул набор начинающего алкоголика — выпивоха Моблит оставил ей в наследство все свое имущество, в том числе и винные заначки. И вот значит как Ханджи ими воспользовалась.

— Уходи, — проснулась она. Не открывая глаза, она с трудом перевернулась на другой бок и повторила: — Уходи отсюда.

— Ты не пришла завтракать, — сказал он, пытаясь высмотреть здесь графин с водой, салфетки и мыло. Вокруг комьями валялось какое-то тряпье, пыльные книжки, листы. Запах кислый, спертый. Если открыть окно, то дышать будет легче.

— Скажи всем, что я болею. Уходи.

Ранний ливень сменило обычным дождем. Окна выходили во внутренний двор, и было отлично видно, как бурлит вода над ливневками, которые не справляются с таким потоком воды. Небо серое-серое, воздух холодный и влажный. Ханджи вздохнула, закуталась сильнее, но не просила закрыть.

— Ты пила. Тебе лучше?

— Чего тебе от меня надо? Мне плохо, уходи.

— «Уходи», «уходи»... Мое имя звучит не так, знаешь?

— Ривай. Шагай. За дверь, — отчеканила она и тут же прижала руку к голове. С похмелья-то не покомандуешь...

— Не хочу, — сказал он, смачивая свой носовой платок остатками воды из белого фаянсового кувшина. В углу притулилась бесхозная утварь для умывания, Ривай за кипой книг на столе их не заметил. Громко стуча каблуками сапог, присел на краешек кровати и положил руку ей на плечо. — У тебя с глазом что-то не то, нужно его помыть.

Ханджи промолчала. Но через несколько секунд благоразумие взяло вверх и она ответила чуть дружелюбнее:

— Я почищу сама.

— Дай мне помочь.

— Нет.

— Дай я посмотрю.

— Нет. Спасибо, я сама.

— Ты уснешь только я выйду за дверь. Делай при мне.

— Нет, — железно ответила она.

— Да почему? — наконец-то возмутился ее капризам Ривай.

— Тебя не хочу видеть.

Ривай медленно убрал руку и сжал кулак на своем колене. Дневник Эрвина, выпитое вино, немытая глазница — это все вот почему. Опять его обвиняет. Ему неожиданно подурнело, он ощутил себя лишним в этой комнате. Все, что находилось за спиной Ханджи было здесь ее, и оно выдавливало Ривая отсюда — но он не мог позволить себе уйти.

— На меня смотреть не обязательно. Разве доктор тебе не сказал, что нужно промывать глазницу утром и вечером?

— Ты подслушивал? — встрепенулась она, чуть поворачивая к нему голову.

— Я там был, дура, — грубо возмутился Ривай. Тогда на кушетке, аккурат после операции, она была в не совсем вменяемом состоянии, только кивала вовремя. — Вымой внутри и смажь мазью снаружи.

Ханджи шипя, как змея, выдохнула. Ну и капризная же она баба...

— И ты уйдешь?

— Уйду.

Перевернувшись на спину, она подтянулась и села. Сощурилась, увидела платок в его руке, протянула руку. «Давай сюда».

Ривай был само терпение, но не дал ей ни зеркала, ни мыла. Только смотрел как она, жмурясь, пыталась аккуратно размочить слипшиеся веки. И правда не смотрела на него. Не выдержав, он поставил рядом табурет, на него таз для умывания с круглым дном, уместил мыльце с краю, а вот докторскую мазь пришлось положить на пол. Отобрал у непутевой платок, опять смочил посильнее, вручил прямо в руки. «Действуй». Она вздохнула, принялась стирать увлажнившуюся корочку.

Вид у нее был не хуже обычного. Всклоченная, волосы — как воронье гнездо, немытая, только еще воняет винными парами. Одета была, как ни странно, в пижаму — значит, решила пригубить прямо перед сном и увлеклась. Наблюдая за ней, он немного остыл. Ну не пришла в столовую — ладно, никто от этого не умер. Жрать захочет — выползет, взрослая. Обвиняет его в своем горе-командорстве — так это ее право.

— Осуждаешь? — хрипло сказала она, выдохнув ему в лицо.

Веки разлепились, и Ривай с отвращением наблюдал, как из щели поползла слизь. Он видел вещи и похуже, но завтрак, кажется, в желудке все равно не уместится.

— Не за выпивку. За то, что ты ведешь себя не как командующая.

— Не как Эрвин, — поправила она, теперь уже смотря на него своим целым покрасневшим глазом.

Ривай вперил в нее взгляд. Тут не поспоришь — так все и было. Сложно было понять, что на место убитого Эрвина встанет кто-то не-он, хотя Ривай, казалось, никогда таких иллюзий не питал, но вот поди ж ты — сравнивает втайне от самого себя, мысленно упрекает, порывается воспитывать. Гиблые, гиблые мысли.

— Молчание — тоже ответ, — комментирует она, выковыривая на платок студенообразную, комковатую гадость. Ее немного, но больше, чем обычно.

Ривай продолжал смотреть, как она указательным пальцем забиралась в глазницу и на ощупь тыкала куда-то в глубину. Веки у нее так и не раскрывались, как бы она не старалась посильнее раскрыть оба глаза.

— Не нравится? — подметила она, демонстративно вытирая изгвазданный палец о белоснежную ткань. Он обязательно ей это когда-нибудь припомнит. — Все, почистила. Доволен?

— Теперь надо с мылом.

— Мне лень. Хочешь — помой мне. Не хочешь — уходи, и так сойдет.

Уйти казалось лучшим вариантом, но Ривай знал, что это неправильно. Ханджи его обижает, кобенится, ведет себя как ребенок. Если Ривай за ней не приглядит, то никто не будет — Моблит ведь погиб.

— Размечталась, — отрезал Ривай и поднялся за свечой. Зажег ее, вернулся к бледной, как поганке, Ханджи. — Оттяни щеку вниз.

Смочив большой палец и чуть-чуть поелозив им по бочку мыльца он подлез под тонким верхним веком, чувствуя, как ресницы снизу касаются середины пальца. Внутри было красно, снизу — мокро, а в глубине — темно, как бы Ривай не крутился со свечой. Скорее всего это к лучшему, потому что все это было довольно мерзко. Ведь тут был ее глаз. А теперь его нет.

— Когда доктор принесет тебе стекло?

— В конце недели, — безразлично ответила она. Вопросы собственного здоровья, кажется, ее не волновали.

Старательно копошась внутри, Ривай промыл все чистой водой и вытер правую часть ее лица. 

— Он будет с нарисованным зрачком? Как обычный?

— Думаю, да.

— Неподвижный?

— Его нечем двигать.

Они замолчали. Ривай нанес докторскую мазь на место недавнего отека — так, на всякий случай — и помассировал веки, брови, переносицу. Ханджи это успокоило, совсем как домашнее животное, которое гладят, чтобы оно перестало буянить. Она взяла себя в руки. Давно пора.

— Просто, Эрвин ведь тоже был мне другом, — невпопад сказала она. — Ты не жалеешь, что не дал ему сыворотку?

Ривай не горел желанием отвечать на этот вопрос, но молчать было бы странно. Ханджи быстро приняла его решение, но она не спрашивала, что его вызвало. По правде говоря ему об этом вообще не задавали вопросов. Наносить на кожу больше было нечего, он закрыл баночку с травяной мазью и, вдохнув, приступил:

— Нет. Наоборот, я пожалел его еще тогда, на крыше. Ты же знаешь его, он бы так вперед и шел — без рук, без глаз, без ног... образно говоря. Пока бы с ума не сошел. Он бы сам себя втоптал в пыль. Я не желал ему такой жизни, вот и решил, что лучше бы ему остановиться сейчас.

— Значит, пожалел. А меня, получается, нет? — спросила одноглазая, повернув к нему голову.

Ривай не знал, что ответить. Как-то он не думал, что Ханджи может с него однажды такое спросить. Она и близко не была Эрвином, они разные люди, какой с него за нее спрос? Из ниоткуда в нем появилось желание извиниться — как будто ведьма наколдовала. Эти дешевые попытки им помыкать ему не понравились. 

— Ты — не он. Ты попроще скроена, хотя сложнее, чем я. У тебя может быть другая жизнь.

Она выгнула бровь и присмотрелась к нему. Потом оглядела свою запущенную комнату — следствие ее переживаний и горя. Неужто думает, что вся жизнь у нее будет такая? Это же, как бы ужасно не звучало, лишь временно — и усмехнулась.

— Я в разведке с девичества, с пятнадцати. Неужели ты думаешь, что у меня может быть другая жизнь?

«Само терпение» у Ривая лопнуло. Он и так старается, чего ей еще надо?

— Кто тебя вообще разберет? Ты можешь и не быть командующей, если это тебе так не нравится.

— Ха, — громко выдохнула она, качнувшись. — Понятно. Будем надеяться, что ты прав.

— Твоя жизнь — твой выбор, Ханджи, — продолжил Ривай. Кончено он прав, и попытки его в чем-то обвинять как выстрелы в тумане, он на этом собаку съел.

Она легла обратно, отвернулась к стенке и натянула на себя посильнее одеяло. Ривай не понял, где продолжение, поэтому продолжал сидеть.

— Спасибо за помощь. А теперь — уходи.

Слова эти были как плевок в душу. Он все-таки ожидал, что она встанет, сделает усилие и выйдет — на Эрвине это действовало, но ей все его труды как мертвому припарка. Ничего за собой он убирать не стал, ничего отсюда не взял, даже платок оставил. Окно разве что закрыл. Просто вышел как был, не понимая, чего от него ожидали услышать, не ошибся ли он, не навсегда ли это с Ханджи? Почему ей так нравится его обвинять и, черт побери, почему он чувствует вину?

Где-то на лестнице до него дошло, что от него просто вымогали жалость и сочувствие. Моблит, ее подружки и друзья погибли во время взрыва от превращения Колосса, ее можно понять. Ривай такому обучен не был и утешался в одиночестве. На кухне заел кашей (которой все же нашлось место!) переживания, потом пошел убираться у себя. Ребятня тоже пока что отдыхала. Работы не было.

Ханджи спустилась к ним в обед. Необычно для себя мытая, вычищенная, с аккуратной повязкой на глазу — все сразу поняли, что утром что-то было. На Ривая эта бесноватая посмотрела лишь вскользь, и он обреченно понял:

«С ней будет тяжело».


End file.
